lancerusfandomcom-20200213-history
Nex Belain
"When i leave this realm and Unquala finally weeps for my sorrows. She will see all the men I have taken with me and I fear it may be too much for even a Goddess to stand." Beginnings: Born to the Great Chief Toka, Guardian of the People of Rakau, Watcher of the Wilds and to The Maiden of the Valley, Kaha. His Given name was Nex, son of Toka and Kaha, Spawn of Strength and Child of the Mountain. The Clan of Rakau: Known as the people of the Life Tree, the Clan of Rakau are a semi-nomadic people that can be found somewhere on the outskirts of Serpents Valley. Both men and women are skillfully trained in combating the dangers surrounding them and are willing to die instead of bringing dishonor to Rakau. The ferocity of one clansmen in battle is comparable to the stampede of 1000 bulls. The survival of the clan is attributed to a special crop, planted twice yearly, that empowers the Clan with increased stamina and unnaturally long life (roughly 120-150 years of age). As a rite of passage every child, after 30 cycles of the Life Tree (15 years), must make their first trip to see it. Rakau, as it is called, rests peacefully in the Greyheights at the northern edge of the Black Mountains. This trip must then be made every cycle until the young warrior finds a mate. The journey through Serpents Valley is fraught with peril and casualties are almost certain if the group is too inexperienced. After passing the valley the trail turns up the mountain side leading to a small cave entrance about halfway up. Far down within the cave lies Rakau. Twice a year Rakau will bloom showcasing beautiful purple and green flowers that give off a rejuvenating aroma, the bark glows dark red and scattered along the cave floor can be found the small plants bearing the Life Fruit; a small round fruit mixed with assorted reds, greens and purples. The fruit must then be brought back in large numbers in order to sustain the clan till the next blossom. Life in the Valley: Born into the position of future Guardian, Nex found little time for fun growing up for his father was a strong and practice warrior who trained the boy to be the best; much like his own father had done. "One day you will lead our people, one day this land will be yours, one day you will be a great warrior, but my son, that day is not today..." this was the saying Nex heard every day as his father prepare for him for training. Being the future Guardian of the tribe Nex was expected to perform above and beyond; an expectation that was never far from his thoughts nor his fathers. After only 16 cycles of the Life Tree, Nex's mother fell ill and while she had strong heart, it was tragically not enough to overcome the sickness and spirit returned to the land. Her death was mourned by all of the clan but the Clan of Rakau are not known to leave a powerful Chief alone and Toka was mated with Bellum after only one cycle of Rakau. Soon after Bellum gave birth to a daughter, Mors, Bringer of Carnage; a rather fitting name as will be seen. Although never caring much for Bellum, Nex looked after Mors and protected her from any thing he felt would weaken her. The first step to being a Man: It is customary for all young warriors to make their first trip after 30 cycles, however this is only the case for the average child; Nex being the son of the Great Guardian was expected to make this trip after only 20 (10 years of age). The first trip consisted of many near death experiences and one in particular that permanently changed the boy; while on the return journey home the group was waylaid by a rouge patrol of orc bandits. The battle was short but bloody and lead to many casualties. In the confusion of the tussle Nex was behind a fellow clansmen when the man fell to an orcs blade; the weight of the man crushed down on Nex breaking his arm and knocking him unconscious. In the aftermath the few remaining clansmen pushed forward unaware that Nex was left behind. Regaining consciousness in the dark of night Nex found himself short of breath, alone and unprotected. He struggled but could not free himself under the dead weight of the body. He knew that the chances of escape were slim and even if he did, with his busted body there was no certainty he would make it home, he closed his eyes and let darkness take him.... "Not today my child." The soft, familiar voice was almost a whisper... He opened his eyes to find the sun just rising over the horizon, "Today is not my day to die!" he shouted, giving little care to what may be around, and with one great shove freed himself from under the dead man's body. The journey back took almost all day but he arrived at the clan just before dusk, much to everyones surprise. The bones healed but the memory of giving up stayed at the front of Nex's mind for many years. Connecting with Rakau: Training continued with increased intensity for the next few cycles of Rakau and the frightened boy that Nex had once been was now long dead; in his place stood a strong young man ready to protect his kin and clan at any cost. On the eve of his 15th trip to Rakau Nex lay awake restless with thought. Finding no sleep and seeing none to come he decided to clear his mind with a walk around camp. He exited his tent to find a few of his clansmen sharing drink and swapping scar stories around the fire; an activity that would quickly rid Nex of his worry but grant him an even larger problem the following morning. Thinking better of it he turned and headed towards the cliff side just outside of camp. Walking with an unusual slow step, Nex found himself almost stopped several times as he drifted off looking into the sky. Many bright stars could be seen slipping in and out of view as sparse patches of cloud peacefully flowed by them, like two strangers sharing a smile on the street. At the cliff's edge stood a partially up rooted tree slightly leaning over the edge, it looked on the verge of falling but its roots were strong and pushed deep into the ground. The almost full moon's light pushed brightly through the branches as Nex approached the edge; he nestled his back against the trees trunk as he kicked his legs over the side. Looking out over the valley he scanned the labyrinth of rock, watching as shadows chased shadows over the low cry of some unlucky goblin turned snake food. It was peaceful that night. The cool air had flowed in with the moon to calm the dry heat of the day. There was always the hope that every night could be as such but this was seldom true. His eyes beginning to close, Nex pulled his feet up and rested them on an exposed root, he took one last look at the valley and fell into a light sleep. Not a moment later he was thrown from sleep as "Nex!!" jumped into his ears, nearly falling he crawled away from the cliff like a crab and collapsing a few yards away. Startled and angry he hopped up looking to throw his interrupter down to a just end, but as he stood up the rowdy child jumped from the tree and body slammed him to the ground, laughing a cruel but playful laugh. "Unsafe to be caught asleep and unprotected, no way for a future Guardian to act." Mors spat in her best Toka impression. This pulled a small smirk from Nex followed by a quick burp and slap straight to the face of Mors. "The only thing i find my self in harms way of is you," Nex said as he easily freed himself from under the youngsters pin. "Why you chose to bother me this late is obvious so be quick with it, I begin a long journey tomorrow and desire some rest first." "Will you please take me with you and the others tomorrow?!?" Mors pleaded as she grabbed Nex's hand, "you know I'm more than rea--" "More than ready to what," Nex interupted, "come out and brave the wilds of the Valley? I don't think so." Tears began to well up in her eyes, "B-b-but I know i can do it" "How many times must we go through this, I couldn't bring you even if i wanted to." He said as he embraced her in a hug, her arms remained down as she began to cry, "Toka would never allow it and if something happened to you Bellum would skin me alive." A very real possibility considering Bellum's tall stature and proficiency with a blade. "I jus' wa-ah-nna go a-a with you a-a-a," the words trailed off into little whimper as she toughened back up into her normal self. "It's not fair, I don't want to wait." "You will still be a little too young but i think i can convince em to let you come next time." He lied to her as believable as he could. The sun was now starting to rise, He would be leaving soon. "Com'on Goblin face, lets go i gotta start getting ready." "Ok snake breath!" Mors said as she, with some force, punched Nex in the stomach and took off to spread more mayhem. -- Back in his tent his supplies lay out on the floor, readied in the sleepless hours before his late night walk. He slowly put on his traveling gear and contemplated the numerous disasters that could befall them, good thing his gear had been checked over a hundred times. Everything had a purpose. "Nothing could go wrong...nothing will go wrong" The morning was calm but it was not to last, before the sun set that day many young men and women would be dead, and the blame would rest on Nex. A chance meeting with Tira - The Luckiest Night at the Luckiest Spot in the Luckiest Time of the Forth Age: The bed hunting of women was a common sport among young men of the Rakau Clan; it had no rules but in the end everyone was a winner. -- In the early morning Autumn sky the sun sat low and hidden, dimly glowing behind progressively thicker rain clouds. Nex lay resting against a tree as the light rain kicked and splashed off the changing leaves. The sounds of nature filled his ears with the peaceful whispers of winter preparation. "Well, time to get a move on." He spoke loudly to the tree as he stood up. The road ahead was long and he needed to find a suitable camp before nightfall. "I have much enjoyed your company, good Sir Tree, but I must find suitable camp before nightfall!" With a hug and a laugh Nex set off down the road, leaving his newest tree friend and his latest empty wine jug behind. The road was quiet save the merry whistling of Nex; his mood remained upbeat as he walked along, even as the light rain turned heavy. He felt the day would bring him something great, not after long however the rain increased into a downpour and sobered him, souring his mood. None the less he pressed on still feeling the day would pick up. The rain continued to worsen as the wind began to blister his face; half blind, Nex began sprinting in search of shelter from the storm. The minutes crawled away like hours as the storm worsened into a savage display of natures fury. The rain cut at Nex like the spears of an army while wind gusts threw him about as if he was weightless. Grabbing at a tree he steadied himself and looking out saw a small hut a dozen or so yards away. With a burst of strength he charged the oasis: his cloak and pack lost to the storm. The shelter grew closer, only a few steps away, Nex leaned in to ram the door open. It swung open, inches before contact. Startled, Nex caught his foot on the doors step and fell flat on the huts floor. He lept to his feet, prepared to defend against the trickster that spied him coming. To his surprise he was met by a beautiful woman. A very B-E-A-Utiful woman!!! "Welcome. Terrible storm out there, come and rest your weary bones." She said shutting the door and moving to a small table across the room; her voice was as smooth as silk. "I have some tea here, would you care for some?" Nex remained on the ground, silenced by her beauty. Her slender frame was draped with a flowing gown of light blue and gold that stretched down to the floor, covering her feet. Her long, golden locks of hair fell lightly on her shoulders and flowed like a glorious waterfall from the jeweled tiara on her head. The storm could no longer be heard as nothing outside this hut mattered anymore, for any reason. "I...ah.....Yes! Tea... I love tea!" Nex said pushing himself up with one arm, trying to look as muscular as possible. A sultry smell filled the room as a pot hanging in the fireplace gathered heat. The mantle sported assorted treasures from lands both near and far and above it rested a shield bearing and unusual crest. On the walls hung elaborate patterned quilts and a few animal pelts. The Beginning of a Friendship - The Southern Cobra meets The Wolfeater, December 1010: As the eve of night approach an enthusiastic Nex burst into Sailor's Peril; a small tavern located in Autumn City. He took his usual spot at the bar and ordered a drink. The mood was calm; a man and a woman sat in the corner, lost in conversation, while a rowdy group of merchants sang songs about exotic beauties. After a short while the corner couple exited and was followed moments later by the rowdy men. "Watch the drenk Belain, I gut'a relieve m'self." the bartender snorted as we waddled into the back out of sight. Nex sat alone at the bar sipping his drink when an strange silence filled the air. A cloked man passed behind him and took the next seat over at the bar; neither spoke, words were not necessary. Focus was necessary. Nex took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly, "I hope you are right with whatever Gods you believe in." He said as he tipped the cup's bottom to the ceiling. Out of the darkness of his robe the cloked man's blade appeared with a flash; a move that should have parted Nex's head from his body but the Luckiest Sword Alive is a justified title. The strike flew passed his face as the legs on Nex's chair broke, throwing him backward to the floor. Continuing his momentum he pushed off the ground and landed on his feet. "That could have been bad." Nex joked as he placed his hands on the hilts of the blades that hung at his sides. The Man returned his blade to its sheath. Still seated and facing the bar he slowly removed his cloak, folded it neatly and placed it on the stool next to him. "You are a killer Nex Belain." He spoke slowly, seeming in no hurry to continue the battle he just started. He poured a glass of wine from the bottle left on the bar and took a small drink. "Before this fight is over one of us will be dead." The words fell hard on the silent room like a rock into a calm pond. "I am Wolfeater." he stated turning as he rose from his seat...... The Tournament of Champions, Valrose, June 1013: A tournament for only the best fighters in Lancerus, held in Gildor, it was a festive event no person could forget...with the exception of Nex Belain. Nex, not known for being a tame individual, decided that a few drinks the night prior to the tournament could do no harm. Hours later, even after the rising of the sun, the young warrior found himself locked in a mighty battle. Not one of steel but of drink. A few onlookers stood around and watched as Nex, now almost naked save his pants (a common drunk occurrence for him), finished another pint and slammed it down to the table. The hefty Dwarf known as Galbor the Plump sat across him, a mix of wine and drool slowly dripping from his mouth onto his rather large belly. As the intoxicated dwarf reached for another mug his extreme weight and drunk lack of balance took him straight to the ground; a spot he remained fast asleep for many hours. The small crowd cheered for a few moments, taking turns congratulating Nex and poking fun at the unconscious dwarf. "All fighters report to the battle field! All fighters REPORT TO THE BATTLE FIELD!!" The yell rang out loud enough for all to hear. The small crowd quickly dispersed to the real event, something had only just reentered Nex's mind. Staggering to his feet he began the long journey, 50 ft, to the battle grounds, on the way falling at least half a dozen times. "A great day for battle, don't you agree my friend?" Greyne exclaimed as he left the field, having made quick work of his opponent. "A great day indeed! One that will end with the crowning of a deserving champion!" Well spoken, Nex thought to himself. "What?" Greyne asked, a look of confusion on his face. "Aa gretdy endod! Une dat willgersh crawwnig chimpon!" The words fell from Nex's mouth in a slurred mess comparable to the first words of an infant. With no words Greyne patted him on the shoulder and left to find a more intellectual conversation, feeling pity for both Nex and his opponent. The rest of the day remains a black spot in Nex's mind. He fought and lost rather quickly, having entered the ring weaponless shouting, "Da'onla weaaapon I'ned is riiiigght herr!!" Making a rather obscene gester to his privates. The rest of the day involved, in between vomiting and more drinking, the repeated recalling of a tale involving a large monster and an old friend. "Did I ever tell you about the time my friend got crushed by a troll?" "Do you know what a Troll is?" "Its a...a...really big guy.." "Funny thing about trolls, they crushed an old friend of mine." "Oh you should have seen this...a...big troll thing; squashed him flat!" "Have you ever heard of a troll?" "My friend got..." The rambling continued for some time until Nex finally walked off to find sleep in the animal pen. The Day still remains a victory for Nex however, not since the Second Age has a single man ingested so much wine and still managed to "compete" in the tournament. About: Luckiest sword in all of Ura, Nex Belain is a man bless by a Goddess and cursed by most others. He has a strong love of women and drink but his true passion is in the sword. His closest "friends" are Sinthaster the Wolfeater and The Champion of Valrose Greyne Mobilis. He wishes for nothing more than to battle them both to the death for no other reason than the joy of a legendary battle. Category:Biographies Category:Kalyar Chapter Category:Kalyar Chapter Recruit